<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unresponsive by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729315">Unresponsive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive plays with Luke, supposedly punishing him for getting into a club when he's underage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unresponsive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clive opened his room door with his foot, carrying a mostly unresponsive Luke in his arms as he slowly stepped into the slightly cluttered space. He kicked clothes out of the way, setting the tired boy down on his junk covered bed. He really needed to clean up, but right now he just didn't care. He observed Luke's body, the way he tried to move, the way he whined when Clive began slowly rubbing his legs. "You're soft … this is your own fault- for sneaking into clubs- now you have to see what adults do to eachother sometimes- fun right …?" Clive said. Luke was only able to give a quiet whimper. He bit his lip, arms shakily grabbing at the blanket as Clive's hands got higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a strapless sundress. It didnt go past his knees, which became bare as Clive began to slowly remove his stockings. He peeled them off slowly, letting the fabric drag down both of Luke's legs. He'd long discarded the boy's shoes, having taken them off in the car. Once he had cotton accessories off, he rolled them up and set them on his bed. Luke didn't seem to be having that much of a good time. He was crying, face red as he was cursed by the feeling of a hand on his butt. Clive ran his hand over it, slipping one of his fingers underneath Luke's solid colored panties. He tilted his head, having found something completely different from what he was expecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter, of course, He went about it as usual. Letting his finger slide up and down between the two squishy folds of skin. Luke started kicking his legs, it was a slow movement, but not long after, he just laid there. He was blushing, breathing going unsteady as the tip of Clive's finger repeatedly brushed up against his clit. It rubbed him, making him feel like throwing up, but also like he was going to pee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive let him drink alot, he kept buying him drinks, one after another. Luke could harely keep up, but he wanted to seem like an adult so badly. He ended up biting off way more than he could chew, and within a second he had a finger inside of him, wiggling around, rubbing against his inner walls. "You're soaked Lukey~" Clive said, knowing it was just an effect of the drug. He pulled his finger out, and licked it, using his other hand to remove his underwear. He pulled them down, and Luke started to cry harder. He really looked like a baby when he was laid out like this. Clive kept the cotton in his hand, and rolled Luke over onto his back, looking down at his lower half. The boy shook his head, trying to close his legs, but he could barely move them in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw- don't cry love, you're beautiful, now let me see …" he said, rubbing his hand around the exterior of Luke's thigh, squeezing his hips. Luke took a few shaky breaths, and eventually he got too tired to sustain his current position. He let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed, feeling completely humiliated as Clive spread them out. He whimpered, legs wide open, watching as Clive brushed his hand over his exposed belly button. "Good boy … you're so small- i might just have to keep you around- very portable …" Clive said, before he kneeled beside the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it took was one lick for Luke to start squirming around, trying to close his legs, reaching down to push Clive's face away as he attached himself to Luke's lower half. At first he was just licking, flicking his tongue up and down the slit, letting his tongue scrub across Luke's button, sucking on him, swallowing every fluid he could get his tongue on. Then he graduated to sticking his tongue inside Luke's small hole, groaning at his taste as he held the boy's hips in his hands. All the while Luke was having a crisis. He was arching off of the bed, pulling at Clive's hair, mouth wide open and drooling as he tried to shake himself away, but once again he eas forced to give up. His body was tired, so he laid there as Clive curled his tongue up inside of him. He whimpered when Clive pulled away, stomach throbbing with anticipation before Clive went back down. He gently massaged Luke's legs, rubbing his inner thighs, moaning at his taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was honestly just having fun now, kissing Luke's stomach as he slid a finger back inside of him. Luke shook his head, unable to take it anymore as Clive began rubbing his finger up against a differently textured area inside of Luke. He could feel something swollen in him, so he roughly shoved his fingers against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched in a silent amazement as Luke squealed, spraying a golden stream of liquid from his urethra. It splashed onto the floor, and Luke loudly cried. Clive could feel that he was cumming at the same time, so he continued to rub on the bump, smiling to himself as Luke emptied the tank, moaning from Clive's fingers still working around inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God- i can't wait to fuck you …" Clive mumbled, "But look at this mess! You're such a little trouble maker aren't you? Sneaking into places- soaking my floor- I have to clean this up now, you know?" Clive said. He pulled away, and Luke was left to enjoy the little break he got while Clive mopped up the pee from the floor. It got on the bed a little, but Luke doubted Clive cared. Occasionally, as he was mopping, Luke would hear Clive open a drawer, or feel him poking his lower half, rubbing against the most sensitive bits, pinching his leg to make sure he was still awake or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was nearly unconscious as Clive sat back down on the bed, pulling his hips closer. Luke was more or less on his knees, exposing both holes to Clive, who wws rubbing something against the wrong one. It was slicked up, and it felt weird. Luke blushed darkly as it was pushed in, "It's just a plug …" Clive said, ignoring Luke's pleas for him to stop. He continued, undoing his belt, tugging his pants down far enough to release himself. "Hopefully you're too young to get pregnant … but then again, i kinda hope you get knocked up. That way you'll have to tell your parents what you did, i bet dads gonna kill you isn't he?" Clive said, slowly pulling Luke's hips back. He didn't fit at first, it took a little bit of adjusting, jamming his fingers into Luke, frustratingly spanking his thigh until he was finally loosened up Enough for Clive to forcefully shove his dick inside of him, filling him up to his balls in one painful movement. Luke only screamed for s second, Clive lifted him up, letting Luke's back lay against his chest. He was panting a little, holding the boy in his arms as he smiled like a total creep. " you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight-" Clive mumbled, almost cumming at the feeling of Luke's forcefully acquired love juice dripping down his length. He reached to his side, picking up a vibrating wand. He turned it on, it was small in his hands and it sent a burning shock down Luke's legs, making him tense up. Clive leaned back, biting his lip at the feeling of Luke tensing and relaxing around him. It felt so good, he didn't even have to move since Luke was squirming around so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is why the ones who fight were preferred, the ones who kick and scream, unintentionally fucking Clive without even making him move an inch. Clive had his legs out, Luke sitting on his lap, trying to shove Clive's arm away from his stomach. He threw his head back as Clive began roughly grinding the toy against him, making him completely numb in the brain. Clive kissed Luke's cheek, finally watching him go limp again. When he did, Clive grabbed his legs, pulling them apart, continuing to rub the whirring toy up against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was still moving on the inside, tensing and relaxing his body. His inner walls throbbed and clenched around the length, before relaxing, and then repeating the process. "Good boy- fuck- good boyyy-" Clive breathed out, nuzzling the top of Luke's head. Luke continued to squirm, unintentionally lifting himself, before his legs gave out on him, and he went right back down, slouching backwards as he came. It was dry that time, Clive figured he'd already gotten out everything there was to get out. He tossed the toy, and shoved Luke forward, slowly thrusting into him so he could make the most of the boy's sensitive state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke burst into tears, feeling Clive push and pull at the plug as he began to go s little harder with no regard for Luke's virginity. He was surprised the boy wasn't bleeding, with how soft he acted, Clive fully expected Luke to bleed at least a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't last too long, a few rough thrusts and he was filling Luke with his seed, giving shallow little humps as he hammered it out, immediately feeling drowsy. He almost didn't wanna stop, but the sensitivity of his dick got the better of him, and he pulled out, forcing Luke to stay still as he shoved another plug inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the one in his butt out, and rubbed himself against it, waiting patiently for his sensitive length to go back to normal. "I'm gonna fill you up until you pop …" he mumbled, lost in his horny train of thought. Luke was unresponsive at this point, drooling, eyes barely open as Clive tried desperately to shove himself into his backside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really shouldn't have drank so much … or talked to a stranger … or gone into the bar at all ...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>